


VHS and Chill

by gamergirl929



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Just a fluffy little one shot., Short, fluffy one shot, short and fluffy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl929/pseuds/gamergirl929
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few hours into VHS and chill Laura falls asleep on Carmilla's shoulder. Short and fluffy with a dash of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VHS and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> This fic you're about to read is based on an anonymous prompt from Tumblr: Hollstein prompt: a couple hours into VHS and chill Laura falls asleep on Carmilla's shoulder.
> 
> Short and fluffy, with a bit of reflecting on the events of Season 2. 
> 
> I hope the anon who asked for this enjoys this fluffy little one shot, and I hope you enjoy it too.

Soon after we started watching these old tapes, I noticed the cupcake next to me was slowly beginning to nod off. Each time she’d catch herself, shake her head slowly and her eyes would dart to see if I had noticed.

I glance over at her, acting completely oblivious. She just smiles and turns back to the screen in front of us.

A few hours pass and I find myself surprised that the cupcake made it this far—

My thought is cut off when something slowly and softly pushes into my shoulder. I glance to my right and smirk as I’m greeted to a sleeping Laura, leaning against my shoulder.

I watch the small girl snuggle into my shoulder and feel a slight twitch at the corner of my mouth. I can almost feel a flutter in my heart. A heart that ceased beating ages ago.

The girl mutters in her sleep and her arms slink around my body as she pulls herself closer and snuggles deeper into my shoulder.

I should want as much distance between myself and the blonde as possible. Laura is the sole reason for Mattie’s death… I mean of course Big Red was the one who delivered the killing blow, but…

I pause and watch the girl. The girl whose first words to me were, “ _Ummmm, excuse me, but who the hell are you?”_

I find a genuine smile slipping on my face as the memory of when we first met resurfaces.

I slip my arm around the girl and leans us both slowly backwards until my back is hitting the cold stone floor beneath us.

This 19 year old girl shredded my heart, in more ways than one. After everything that’s happened, she calls my name and I come running…  Laura snuggles into my chest, I sigh softly and bring my hand up, raking my fingers through her hair.

Does she even love me…? I look down at the sleeping girl and sigh. She didn’t say it back… Just looked at me, with those big puppy dog eyes full of tears and I just… I took off.

She was right about one thing… She’s my hero, and I’m hers. I needed her and she snapped the Silas Charter over her knee without a second thought, ending Vordenberg’s life… which, of course, though very noble and courageous, threw us headlong into another terrible situation…

Laura mumbles again… I swear I can hear my name tumbling from her mouth.

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips as my fingers glide through her soft hair. I turn my head to the side and press a kiss to the top of her head.

I may not always like the decisions that she makes… Or the situations she jumps into head first. But that will never stop me from protecting her… From loving her. She’s the reason for the flutter in my chest that has been absent for over 300 years.

 

* * *

 

I wake with a start and stammer to apologize to the vampire, who’s probably going to be grumpy and broody, seeing as I did just fall asleep during our old VHS tape cold case investigation.

“I am so sorry, I must have dozed off… Sorry, Carm—“I stop the soon-to-be rambling session that would no doubt be filled with apologies, when I realize I was in fact snuggled into the vampire’s chest.

I stare down at the sleeping vampire. I’ve caused her so much pain… Me, Laura Hollis, the fixer, doing my best to make Silas and the world a better place… Seems as though I did more harm than good.

And, after everything I’ve done, Carmilla still came to my aid… She rushed to my side, without a second thought.

I reach down and slowly trace her jawline.

Things may not be perfect between the two of us… it’s basically, well, my fault Mattie is dead, and the Corvey are taking over… I just hope we can get things back to the way they were before… Everything happened.

I open my mouth to speak, but Carmilla’s raspy voice snaps it shut.

“Cupcake? Go back to sleep…” She rasps not even opening her eyes an inch, as she reaches out towards me.

I shake my head slowly and smile as I lie back down and settle my head back against her chest. Her arms wrap around me as she pulls me closer.

As my eyes begin to slowly flutter shut, I swear I can hear the dull thudding of a heartbeat in the vampire’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic! 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at gamergirl929.tumblr.com!
> 
> Thank you for being my beta Ivy888! :)


End file.
